Blurred
by Stormshadow3
Summary: Something happened here. The question is what. The picture may seem blurred at first, but if you put the fragments together just right...
1. I

**.**

.

 **.**

* * *

 _The soft breeze, slowly weathering away the stone that had sat there for countless moons._

 _Pawsteps line up in a row across the rock, edged by a layer of dust. Recent but undisturbed._

One lone tom stares out into the distance, claws kneading the ground, as if he were anxiously looking for something. But the night is settling, and the object of his search is cloaked under a shadowed veil.

The dark is chasing.

* * *

Signs in the abandoned den all point to a previous residence that must have exceeded one. Prey skeletons tossed up against the walls, two lonely moss beds sitting side by side, and shallow claw marks on the ground, scratched over the floor like tiny scars on a broken heart.

Something had happened here.

* * *

 **.**

.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Not that a lot of people would actually notice or care, but...**

 **Before we begin, I would like to say that this is my last fanfic for the fandom. It's going to be short, being less than 1,000 words, but I still plan to make it decent.**

 **Then, after that, I'll go into the background and start to just lurk here from now on. No more new fanfics, though I'll occasionally still pop back up to read and review. Maybe I'll even start a forum, though how long that would last is debatable. Mostly, though, I'll start writing stories for another fandom from another account, and stay on this one just for PMs and forums and stuff.**

 **(Some of you may be wondering at this point the reason for me switching accounts. One, I like fresh new starts as much as the next person, and two, uh... if you happen to know which fandom I'm moving into... you might already have a clue.)**

 **Like the summary suggests, the following few chapters will be rather ambiguous and you will have to try to figure out what's really happening. This one was dedicated to descriptions, but the others will all be different. I'll also, thankfully, shut up after this chapter, so no more authors-notes-that-are-longer-than-the-actual-content.**

 **Just to let you know, it might not be as obvious as it first seems. If something seems off, then, well, you might just be onto something.** **The final chapter might surprise you.**

 **(Or make you roll your eyes. Probably the latter.)**


	2. II

**.**

.

 **.**

* * *

 _I'm sorry for leaving you._

 _I had no choice._

* * *

 _The place I'm leaving for... might not be as forgiving as you are._

 _But I can't. I can't go back._

* * *

 _It's not just me going there, either. I won't be alone._

 _Because right beside me, I'll have the cats that we, together, took care of._

* * *

 _The thing is, neither of us ever had a choice._

 _Not to leave, nor to meet._

 _I think we're all play pieces in someone else's game, and they've just decided to knock me off the board._

* * *

 **.**

.

 **.**


	3. III

**.**

.

 **.**

* * *

red—like the rich, scarlet blanket that spilled over the floor in folds.

orange—like the sunsets that showed their heads from the other side of the world, silently bringing the play to a close.

yellow—like cold, glaring lights that flare brightly from the darkness.

green—like that rare spark of new-leaf just when you'd thought it was all over for you.

blue—like his intense, judging gaze that you would always look away from.

indigo—like the hue of the darkening night sky, reminding you of your perpetual loneliness.

and violet...

violet...

oh...

* * *

 _that flower, she...  
_

* * *

 **.**

.

 **.**


	4. IV

**.**

.

 **.**

* * *

 _that flower, she had clutched in her trembling paws, the petals smushed together from the built-up pressure._

 _a token._

 _a tiny, useless token._

 _i'm not sure what i felt at that moment._

* * *

 _he stood beside me, waiting for me to make the first move._

 _but that expression... that twisted, hopeless expression..._

 _how far would i go just to keep that damn cat in power?_

 _how long was i planning to do this?_

* * *

 _yes._

* * *

 _yes, we did._

 _we took care of them well._

* * *

 _and now that i left..._

 _left you behind..._

 _i have them all standing right beside me._

* * *

 **.**

.

 **.**


	5. V

The thing was, she could never come back even if she wanted to.

Because she was dead.

* * *

Lilacstar had never been a popular leader by any means, but when she decided to punish rebellion by drowning a group of four apprentices, half her followers decided that they had had enough. Together, they were able to split off and eventually form their own clan.

Some were too afraid to leave.

There was uneasy tension between the two clans for a while before it eventually snapped again. Several heated battles later, an outraged Lilacstar called for a small group of cats to start slowly picking off the other side one by one, without the clan's knowledge. Incidentally, this group consisted of the she-cat and the tom mentioned in previous chapters; and, true to their word, they proceeded to silently 'take care' of their unsuspecting victims particularly well.

In the end, the she-cat was finally found out and killed.

The souls of those she'd murdered, it turned out, were there for her judgement before the ranks of StarClan.

She'd indeed been knocked off the board, and there was no going back now.

* * *

 **.**

.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
